the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Interviews: Part I
This is the first part of an interview series that I am writing about . This one takes place back when Savannah had a and was still Xeren's daughter. Interview Hello, everyone, I'm Messenger of Heaven. I'm here to interview the gang from The Demon's Light series! Meet Atticus Anoethite, Savannah, Melissa Devlin and their faithful android companion that always comes to the rescue, Chris Wellington! Atticus waved. "Hello, everyone." Melissa smiled at the crowd. "Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this!!" Savanna simply nodded in greeting as Chris messed with some sort of odd looking remote in his hands. "So are you all ready to start the interviews?" I questioned. Each one replied that they were ready. "Okay, the first question is from our audience," I announced. A girl from the crowd stood and looked towards the gang. "How do you feel about your adventures turning into a real story? And how do you feel about the crew that's working hard to make it a success?" Atticus answered first. "Well, they all seem like a quite intelligent group who work well together, and I have to say they did an amazing job of finding people who fit our personality and appearances, as well as ---" "Excuse me?!" Savannah said, interrupting him. "Amazing job?! They did a horrible job! They made the person playing me a guy! He's supposed to pretend to be a girl!! That's so not okay, they could've done a better job at finding someone! I'm The Demon's daughter and this is the way I get treated. The person portraying me is a man!" Melissa stood to try to calm her friend. "Well, he seems like a pretty cool guy. In fact, they are all nice, they probably just found the most skilled person they could to portray you and so far in the episodes, he's done well. So please just calm down and don't interrupt Atticus, you know he hates that." Savannah glared at her but sat back in her sit. Chris had yet to look up from the device he held in his hand and only said a few replies when needed. "Atticus, would you like to continue?" I asked. He nodded, "Sure." He glared at Savannah and then continued, "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, they also found people who are capable of matching our skills sets and our emotions. For example, you portray Melissa in the series and are able to get her to a T." "Anyone else have a question?" I asked the audience. A Pakistani girl stood up from the crowd. "I have a question! For Atticus." "Alright, ask away," I told her. "Atticus, how could you love her when she is a bi?" The girl asked Atticus, who looked confused. "Who?" He asked her. "You know who," she said. "Uhhhh... On that note how about we end this interview before things turn weird. They will be returning again for another interview, so everyone have your questions ready!"